


Suspected Jealousy

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, coda 4.06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't quite make sense of Merlin's erratic behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspected Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I'm doing NaNoWriMo at the moment and shouldn't be writing anything else. I haven't even finished watching Merlin yet. But ever since I watched 4.06 this scene has been in my head I can't get it out. 
> 
> This is obviously set just after 4.06, the very night that Arthur insisted Merlin work with George.

“Will that be all, sire?” Merlin asked, straightening up next to Arthur’s bed which he had just prepared.

“You know, there’s something that I don’t understand, Merlin,” Arthur said, ignoring Merlin’s question.

“There are many things you don’t understand,” Merlin countered with a cheeky smirk.

“I don’t understand your behaviour these last few days. First you got upset because Guinevere was serving me, and you insisted it was because you wanted to return to your duties, and that was odd enough on its own. After that you disappear to the tavern and ignore the duties you insisted you wanted to return to!” Arthur exclaimed.

“I was very muddled after my ordeal,” Merlin said, “You know me.” He grinned. Arthur walked around the bed to face Merlin.

“I think you’re jealous,” Arthur said.

Merlin scoffed, “Jealous?”

“Yes. I think you’re worried that I don’t need you anymore because of Gwen,” Arthur said.

“If there’s one thing I know, it’s that you need me,” Merlin said.

“I think you’re just saying that to reassure yourself. You’re jealous of my relationship with Guinevere,” Arthur said.

“That’s ridiculous, I-” Merlin started to say, but the rest of his sentence was cut off by Arthur pressing his lips firmly against Merlin’s. Merlin was shocked, and had barely begun to respond and kiss back before Arthur stepped away from him.

“That will be all, Merlin,” Arthur said, turning away. Merlin stared at him.

“What-”

“I said that will be all, Merlin,” Arthur repeated. Merlin quickly left Arthur’s chambers, and stopped just outside the door, leaning against the wall with a bemused expression on his face. What had just happened?


End file.
